Never Forgotten
by 8XFlowerX8
Summary: During a fight the flock are split and are captured and taken to separate Itex buildings. Each flock member is made to think the rest are dead. They all escape and start anew but one fateful day 5 years later they all meet on a talk show. . .Fax! Complete
1. Past

**Ok so this is my second story though I haven't finished the first one yet I thought of this idea and decided to write it. Ok so I hope you like it and . . . don't forget there will be FAX! (Maybe Niggy)**

**It's called Never Forgotten**

**Summary: During one fight the flock are separated and are captured and taken to separate Itex buildings. Each flock member is made to think the rest are dead. They all escape and start anew but one fateful day 5 years later they all meet on a talk show. . . **

**Ok here is some background info for ya**

Nudge= Monique Sampson, 19 really 17

Gazzy= Zac Lawrence, 14

Max= Samantha, Sam Martinez, 22 really 20

Fang= Nick Smith, 22 really 20

Iggy= Jeff Baker, 22 really 20,

Angel= Daisy Langston, 12

**Here it is**

**Chapter 1: Past**

Sam Martinez POV

I'm Maximum Ride but since that day I'm now known as Sam, Sam Martinez. I have wings and I grew up in a cage. My family consisted of 7 people Fang, Gazzy, Angel, Nudge, Iggy, my half sister Ella and my mom. Fang, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, Angel and I are the flock. In a fight 5 years ago I was separated from them and captured and they all were killed.

I escaped the clutches of Itex and I went back to my mom and sister and entered into a depression, I barely ever ate sleep or drank anything I would just stare at the wall or cry. I haven't been able to face her properly since I left with the flock before they died 5 years ago. The flock were like her children and I feel responsible for their death especially because I was the leader. I know she doesn't blame me but I still feel guilty.

After about half a year I decided that Fang and the flock would want me to move on with my life. I forged some documents since I was never officially born and made myself 2 years older than I really am.

I finished off what was left of high school and went to teachers college. I am now a teacher. I teach 6-7 year olds at Sunsdale Junior School in Arizona where I still live near my mom.

I generally stay away from people except in necessity like parent teacher interviews and during lunch at school but I'm close to a few people. My best, well closest friend apart from Ella is another teacher Baily Feird. She's a 24 year old and she knows that I am really 20 and that I have a _different_ past and never mentions it. We are really good friends us and two others Mandy Lawson and Paige Milldam and we all flat together. They all know about Fang and that all the really important people in my life died and that I had been in a depression at one stage and I still am unable to get over the event but they're all really supportive and if I ever need to talk or need a shoulder to cry on they're there for me.

Nick Smith POV

My name is Nick Smith I'm 22 and I'm a famous website designer. I'm such a liar, my name is Fang but since I lost everyone I ever cared about I changed my name to Nick. I am an experiment, a test tube baby, I grew up in a cage and I used to be on the run with my family. All this happened because I have wings. My family consisted of 5 people none related to me by blood, my little sisters, Nudge and Angel, my little brother Gazzy, my only slightly younger brother Iggy and my soul mate Maximum Ride. When we were together we were always on the run, hunted by wolf hybrids called erasers. One fight we were all separated and I was captured I found out later that the rest of my family were killed and that I was the only one alive.

I escaped my captors but I was broken. I had lost my one true love, Max, my Max and the rest of my family. I couldn't bring myself to go to Dr. M, Max's mom; I couldn't tell her that her daughter was dead so I just avoided Arizona. I decided to carry on my life so to pay for living costs I got a job at a fight club. I then got an apartment with a flat mate his name was George or something. One day I saw a newspaper with the heading 'Did the bird-kids flown the coop?' with pictures of all of us alive and happy and the hole in my chest was ripped open again and I lost control. That night I tried to commit suicide but my flatmate walked in on me and called 911 and I was taken to the hospital where sadly I survived.

Since the police got involved I was sent to a councillor and I was adopted by the smith family and I lied to say I was 17. I lived with them while I completed school. I then got an apartment with my friend, John, from high school and went to college getting a degree in electronics and began working at the fight club again.

I am now living in a different apartment but still living with John. John's knowledge of my past is nearly complete, he knows about Max, about me loving her and her dying along with my family. He knows about the wings and is the closest person to me; in fact he is the only person close to me.

I now work for an expansive company as a website designer, I'm quite famous for my work and I've won a few awards.

Monique Sampson POV

My name is now Monique Sampson, it used to be something else but that is unimportant. You see I'm different. Everyone says that but I mean it I have a very interesting past and a couple of extra limbs.

Something happened 5 years ago and I was then left alone. I was in love with this guy but I never told him and now I will never get the chance to. You see my whole family was killed.

I had a depressed stage but I took this happening as an opportunity to start again, be normal and have a normal life. I deliberately let myself be caught shoplifting one time so the police would take me and give me a family. I lied about my age and I was adopted by the Lison family and I stayed with them throughout high school though I never thought as them as my parents I will always think of _her_ as my mom.

I finished high school and began a career as a talk show host with my favourite teacher as my manager and I changed my name to Monique Sampson.

I now have my own show, the Monique Sampson show where I am the host. It is very popular and there is a long line of celebrities waiting to get onto the show. I now live in a large fancy house in Beverly Hills alone with no one to share my success with.

Jeff Baker POV

I'm Iggy but to the outside world my name is Jeff Baker. I am one of the infamous bird-kids, part of the flock but there is no longer a flock, everyone but me is dead.

I didn't even get to say goodbye because I was separated from them. I lost my best friend and bomb-making partner, my big sis, my, just, big bro, my little sister and the girl I never got to tell that I loved her.

Yes my life sucked.

When everyone else died I got captured by Itex. I escaped about a month later using my bomb-making talent. When I was free I was lost, I was alone and blind not knowing where I was.

I made it to a town and decide to stay there. Here I skipped a couple of years and finished up high school. I then went to college to get a degree in chemistry and on to teaching college.

My flatmate Dave and I are good friends but he doesn't know much about my past.

I am now a blind high school chemistry teacher who's loved by my students living with my flatmate Dave and gets to do what I love everyday just sadly not with the people I love and the people who understand me.

Daisy Langston POV

My name is Daisy Langston. It has been since the flock was destroyed. Yes I was in the flock, I was and am Angel. I have wings and I can fly.

I was 7 when we fought the last fight the flock would ever fight together. We were all separated and the rest of the flock was killed off, I was the only one left alive and they captured me.

I was kept in a cage for another few months of my life before I managed to escape. The escape was easy enough but what does a 7 year old do who's all alone with the rest of her family including her older brother dead.

I handed myself to the police saying I had no family and I was put up to adoption. The adoption centre found out about my unusual ability with animals and I was adopted by the Langston's, a circus family.

I am still homeschooled by them and we are travelling around the country and are quite famous with me as the main event. Our next stop is Hollywood.

Zac Lawrence POV

I'm known as Zac now but I used to be Gazzy, one of the pyro bird-kids of the infamous flock.

Examine 'used' because 5 years the flock was destroyed they were all killed, my sister, Max, all of them and I was the only one to make it out alive but I was captured instead of killed, kept in a cage and experimented on daily.

I made it out about half a year later and stopped in a small town for food. I realised that I liked this town and decided to stay for a while until I knew what to do with my life.

About 6 months later I was caught by the police for stealing and they thought I was a runaway and put me in foster care.

I was adopted by the Lawrence's and I am still with them. It's been four years but I will never think of them as my parents, they didn't raise me, Max and Fang did. We have now moved to Hollywood and I go to high school with my step sister Harriet.

**Ok so that was my first chappie I will update soon if you like it. Pls Review. Reviews are awesome to receive.**

**Anyway hope you liked it**

**Peace**

**Niggy-Fax6929 **


	2. The Monique Sampson Show

**Ok so I only got 2 reviews come on people if you don't know what to write but you like it you can just say pls update or something. Anyway thanks to my two reviewers this chapter is for you guys (and me XD).**

**Chapter 2: Monique Sampson Show**

Sam POV

"Sam we've got a surprise for you" all three of my flat mates came up to me as I entered the house. "You know I hate surprises" I remark putting my coat on the hangar and plopping onto the couch.

"Oh come on Sam at least here what it is" Mandy pleaded using bambi eyes. Curse those blasted things I still can't resist them. "Fine" I say grudgingly.

They jump for joy and Mandy started squealing. "My ears are bleeding what's so exciting that it's more important than my hearing"

Baily rolls her eyes and Paige answers "We're going on a road trip. Isn't it exciting we're going to the 2nd anniversary of the Monique Sampson show in Hollywood" what's the Monique Sampson show. I must have look utterly confused because all but Baily looked dumbfounded "You seriously don't know what the Monique Sampson show is" I shook my head "What have you been doing, living under a rock, the Monique Sampson show is the hottest talk show hosted by Monique Sampson, the 19 year old who looks like a supermodel"

Oh god a talk show. Ugh.

"You guys have fun with that but I think I'll just stay here" I say "you can't just continue to mope around th-" I cut Baily off "I'm not moping" "yes you are. Now quit it you are coming with us even if I have to tie you to a seat myself" there's no messing with Baily when she's like this so I pout and sulk off to my room to pack. Stupid Baily, stupid Mandy, stupid Paige, stupid world.

Nick POV

"Nickypoo" I hear John call as he enters the apartment. "Don't call me that" I snarl at him as he walks into my bedroom.

"Calm down big fella. Anyway me and my girlfriend L-" "You have a girlfriend?" I ask sceptically "Yes now let me continue, me and my girlfriend Lana are going to Hollywood for the weekend because Lana wants to see the anniversary of some talk show"

"Ok, cool, what's it to do with me" I ask curious "oh I was just wandering if you wanted to come to because she's bringing a friend and I need a guy there to talk to what with all the girlyness".

Oh man a talk show. But John would go with me so I guess I should go with him, and you never know something good might happen. . . Yeah right

"Sure" I say. He looks at me sceptically "Really?" he asks "Yeah why not. It could be fun and anyway you would do the same for me"

He looks ecstatic "thanks man I owe you one" shame there's nothing I want in this world anymore. . .

Monique POV

Oh my god, the day after tomorrow is the second anniversary of my talk show. Eep. It's so exciting.

"Monique, where are you?" I hear my manager, Steve calling "I'm in the kitchen Steve" I reply.

He walks into the kitchen "Isn't it exciting my second anniversary, two years and I'm still really popular, I'm just so happy and usitkasd" Steve covered my mouth and shakes his head. He takes his hand away and I look down embarrassed "Calm down Mon, I just wanted to go over what we're doing on Sunday's show" He takes a seat on one of the bar stools I sit down on the counter next to him with my hot chocolate in hand.

"Ok so you're making your appearance through the back doors and walking down the aisle to the stage as per usual. There won't be a celebrity appearance on the show because it's about celebrating the show and the fans but there is a band coming. First you will be answering fan questions, emailed and texted ones. Then you will answer the audience's questions. Then the band, Superchick will play a song. After that the spotlight will choose 8 people to come up on the stage and get to tell their story. There is afternoon tea provided for everyone and a special guest for you-" "Wait who's the special guest?" "It's a secret but apparently they know you."

"But it could be a creepy stalker for all you know" "they're definitely not a stalker but a little bit creepy"

Strange oh well.

It couldn't be someone from my past . . . could it.

What should I wear on Sunday? . . .  
Jeff POV

_**Boom**_

"Oh man that was so cool. Sir, can you do it again?" "Sorry but the bells gonna ring so you can pack up and leave. You know next time if you don't tell anyone I'll make a firework and we can go outside and set it off"

"Cool. Later Sir" "See ya Sir" and with that the rest of the class left. Time to find Dave and walk home.

I walk over to the English block and find him in his class room packing his stuff.

"Come on Davey lets go" "Ok Jeffy-woo" he imitated a 5 year old voice. I smack him on the back of the head "you're so weird" "You called me Davey first" he objected. I roll my eyes and continue walking.

We walked in silence for a few minutes before he spoke "anyhoo-" "don't say anyhoo it's just weird" "whatever any_way _are we still going to Hollywood this weekend" "yes, why?" "Because I was thinking we could go to the anniversary of that talk show, the Monique something show" "why would we do that? That thing is more for chicks" "Exactly, there will be heaps of single chicks around"

"Man you're obsessed" "Oh come on it's time for you to move on you know you're allowed to love more than one person"

"Whatever. Fine we'll go" This is going to be fun. Can you sense the sarcasm?

Daisy POV

Oh it's perfect we're going to Hollywood to perform the circus and this weekend is the Monique Sampson anniversary. I just got to convince my parents to let me go, I will probably need my power. Oh it's just so exciting.

"Mu-um, can I pretty please go to the anniversary of the Monique Sampson show when we get to Hollywood". "Sorry honey but we're too busy preparing for the shows for you to go to that" "but mom no one needs to take me I can go by myself and I'm prepared for the shows completely" "No Daisy I'm sorry but I'm not having you going alone and me and your father are too busy to take you" "pleeeease" time for my power. _Angel can go to the show._ "Angel can go to the show" my mom said looking confused. "Thanks mommy" I ran up to her and kissed her cheek.

What am I going to wear, I should go shopping when we get there and get a new outfit. I wish Nudge were here to go shopping with me. . .

Zac POV

"Hey Zac, how was school?" "Okay" I say while walking to my room. "Zac come back here I need to talk to you"

I walk back into the room and lean against the wall. "On Sunday your father and I will be going out and we would like you to take your sister to the talk show your sister is always talking about" what"? That Monique thing, but it's so girly can't she go by herself" "No we want you to take her and look after her. She is your little sister you should want to protect her" no my little sister is dead "She's oly a year younger than me" I argued "You are taking her and staying with her and that's that" "Bu-" Ënd of discussion now go do your homework" "Urgh" I huff and stomp up to my room.

This sucks she not even my little sister and I still have to take her to that thing

Ok so that was chapter 2. Pls review, I need reviews to make happy (how sad is that).

So I hope you liked that chapter. It's either the next chapter or the chapter after that where they meet.

WARNING: there will be FAX!

Oh and I just made up this fat cat but i can't show you XC

Peace my awesome readers

Niggy-Fax6929 out


	3. Hollywood

**Ok so this is chapter 3. To Animals of the night: I will describe them for you in the next chapter when everyone meets again.**

**Its so sad I only have a week left of holidays :'(**

**I will try to update quite regularly this week but I have homework I still haven't done XP**

**Chapter 3: Hollywood**

Sam POV

Urgh! I've been cramped in this car for 6 hours without stop. My wings are sore and I'll need to do some serious flying to remove the stiffness.

"Guys can we please stop and have lunch now. We've been going for 6 hours already I'm hungry" I plead to Mandy, Baily and Paige. I haven't eaten since breakfast!

"Yeah I suppose. I'm actually surprised you lasted this long. What with your high metabolism and everything" Mandy replied her eyes glued to the road.

"Yeah, high metabolism, that's it" I mutter sarcastically under my breath. "What was that Sam?" Paige asks from the seat behind me "Nothing" I reply sweetly.

We stop and have MacDonalds to go, apparently we want to get there as soon as possible.

. . .

Two hours later and we arrive and check into a hotel. Mandy and Paige went to the pool so it's just me and Baily.

Baily has been pretty quiet. I take that back "Sam" Baily starts softly. Oh no. "I know you don't like talking about it but it's been 5 years since it happened and I think it would be good for you to talk about it. I'll listen and try to help you move on.

Maybe it's time I told her the truth, the whole truth, start to . . . end.

"You see to understand how bad what happened 5 years ago was I need to start from the beginning". "Firstly I'm not Sam, my name is Max, Baily please don't hate me" I say and Baily looks confused "

You see I'm not human, well I am but not fully. I'm a freak an experiment, a test tube baby . . . I have wings, I'm _the_ Maximum Ride" Saying she looked shocked would be an understatement "_th- the_ Maximum Ride from TV years back" "Yeah I'm one of those freaks off TV" "S- Max you're not a freak and you're still my best friend. Max can you please tell me your story, I know it will be hard but please". I take a deep breath . . .

"Ok . . . well . . . I was born a test tube baby. My mom Dr M. and this guy Jeb both gave their DNA and scientists added avian DNA to it and badda bing badda bong you have a baby freak.

"I grew up in a cage in the school, as we called it. We all had experiments done on us daily. There were 5 others like me, my family, my flock, Gazzy, Angel, Nudge, Iggy and . . . Fang" tears trickle from my eyes "Jeb rescued us from the school and we lived with him. At the age of 12 he disappeared and I became the leader with the task of looking after all of them. A couple of years later Angel was taken and we went to save her. On the way I met my mom and half sister by chance, not knowing each other, she helped me when I got shot helping her daughter. Since we saved Angel we had been pretty much on the run the whole time. Captured quite a few times, almost killed a lot and once I even woke up to find myself bound and gagged and watched as a clone of myself took my place among my family as I was hauled off to an isolation tank at Itex, good times." I laugh without humour

"Anyway 5 years ago we were found by erasers, wolf hybrids. We were majorly outnumbered and they managed to separate us. I was shot 3 times and was nearly dead when I lost consciousness. When I awoke I was once again in a cage and in a lot of pain and the flock was nowhere in sight. Later I found out they killed them and that I was the only one they wanted, every single one of them. Gazzy; my little trouper, Angel; my baby, Nudge; my fasionista, Iggy; my master chef and Fang; my . . . Fang were all dead. Dead because of me because I was unable to protect them" Tears are streaming down my face. Baily put an arm around me and pulled me towards her. "Max I'm so sorry. You must hurt so much but this isn't your fault. No, I have no idea what it feels like, to lose the person, or in this case people who you love the most . . . it must be terrible. Don't worry Max it'll get better, it has to" how can it, I lost everything and my heart doesn't want to heal. . .

Nick POV

We arrived in Hollywood just after lunch and we were made to go out for lunch by John's girlfriend and her friend. We ended up going to some café in the mall we were staying near.

After eating John and I were forced to go shopping with them which basically means following them round carrying their bags, fun! They managed to spend 4 hours shopping, dragging us with them. Then we were finally allowed to go back to the hotel and I went straight to my bed to sleep.

I managed half an hour of quiet before someone knocked on my door "Hey Nick we're going out for dinner do you wanna come" "No thanks man" I reply "Have fun" I add sarcastically

"That's gonna be hard" He mutters glumly and I chuckle quietly, I haven't laughed properly in over 5 years.

Later that night I think about that night 5 years ago, the anniversary of their death is tomorrow.

What a coincidence that the show we're going to has its anniversary is the same day.

It's around 9, I should be hungry by now but my stomach feels tight. . .

I think something will happen tomorrow at the show I can feel it. . .

I don't know whether it will be good or bad . . .

Monique POV

It's my show's anniversary tomorrow, I'm soo excited but that also means the anniversary of the death of the flock. . .

Way to put a damper on things Monique, oh well tomorrow can be about celebrating their lives rather than mourning their deaths, my vocabulary has improved. . .

The events are all set, I enter through the back as per usual, we start off with questions from various sources audience and texts etc, then we have Superchick, they're such a cool band, playing a song. Ooh after that the spotlight will pick 6, not 8 8's too many, people to come up on stage. They get to tell a bit about their lives then they will be put into partners to complete a competition. It will be cool and they will meet new people. After will be food for everyone then I have a secret special guest. . . I hope I actually like them. . .

Tomorrow should be really exciting. . .

Jeff POV

I can't believe I agreed to this. Dave and I arrived in Hollywood 3 hours ago after a 5 hour drive. He made us go to the beach to look at all the beach bunnies, yeah cause that's just great for the blind guy!

We are now in our hotel room I'm on my bed just thinking when Dave walks in "Hey man I'm going out do you wanna come with?" "Na I'm tired I think I'm just gonna stay here and sleep" "Your loss see ya" with that he walked out. Years ago I would be going with him to check out hot girls but that was until I lost Nudge, god I miss her and the rest of the flock.

We always wondered what it would like to be normal and now I have a normal life with normal friends and a normal job. . .

We were always dreaming but not once did we think of the consequences . . . being alone

Daisy POV

We finally reached Hollywood. We checked into a hotel and I then split leaving my parents to work.

I took my credit card; my parents are rich, and headed toward the nearest mall.

I found one in a matter of minutes and started looking for an outfit for tomorrows show.

After a couple hours of searching I was hungry and bought lunch at Mac Donalds in the food court. After I had eaten all my food with a few stares at the amount of food I continued shopping for a couple more hours.

In the end I got a few outfits and a pair of sunglasses. For the show I bought a pair of designer skinny jeans this cool neon one shoulder off top and a pair of converse with neon hearts and stars on. The sunglasses I bought are black with a silver wing on each side.

When I got home I got a lecture on running off alone and that I could get mugged or hurt, yeah if only she knew my past, I could have beaten any stupid human when I was 6 years old. It lasted about half an hour before they eventually gave up and told me not to do it again and that they were happy I was safe. . . blah blah blah.

We went out for dinner to some posh restaurant and once again I got stares from people including my parents who were still not used to the amount I ate.

When we got home I went straight to bed so I could get lots of sleep and to ready for the show tomorrow but I ended up not getting much sleep, something didn't feel right like something was gonna happen. . .

Zac POV

God this sucks I've been traipsing around the mall after my stepsister and her friends for hours. My mom made me take them to the mall and make sure they were fine.

They make me carry all the bags while they squeal over clothes and take forever to try them on and choose what they want to buy. I'm so hungry my stomach grumbles every few minutes, I need food!

I dump all the bags on the ground and all the girls turn around to look at me "here are your bags I'm going to get lunch. See ya Harriet" "Zac get back here and carry the bags for us you can have lunch later" Harriet shouted "They're your bags you carry them and I can do whatever I want. Mum only said I had to take you and make sure you're ok and I can easily watch you struggle with all the bags from sitting in the food court. Bye" with that I started walking to Mac Donalds "Urgh" I heard Harriet screech from behind me.

After I spent half an hour eating lunch I walked back over to the girls to find they had barely gone anywhere and could barely carry the bags spread between them.

I laughed and they all turned to glare at me "Take some" Harriet ordered "I'm sorry, what" "Help us" she shouted "Sorry you're missing the magic word" "Please help us" she said grudgingly "Sure thing little sis" I grab half of the bags "This is all I'm gonna carry so if you want to buy more you're gonna have to carry them" I say knowing very well they can't carry any more bags "Let's just go" and with that we left the mall.

Harriet told mom that I left them alone in the mall and I got a huge lecture and she refused to make dinner for me. I hate Harriet.

I can't believe I have to waste tomorrow with her as well and to make it worse we're going to some stupid girly talk show.

**Ok so that was chapter 3. Next chapter is very important it's where they all meet.**

**So . . . Pls review telling me your thoughts and I would like to know who you think Nudge's special guest is.**

**Anyway hope you liked it and I shall update soon**

**Peace readers**

**Niggy-Fax6929**


	4. Spotlight

**So here is the fourth chapter. **

**I haven't got much to say so here is chapter 4: Spotlight**

Sam POV

We're finally here. Now I can get this over and done with and get on with my miserable life.

After a lot of convincing and bambi eyes they managed to force me into a red strapless mid thigh bubble dress with a black bow around the waist with black high heels to go with it. They literally tied me to a chair to do my hair and make -up. In other words I was their Barbie but I actually do look, dare I say it, beautiful.

(Max's dress on profile )

We took our seats in the audience with only a few stares at my butt and I felt my hands clench by my sides.

I was bored already and kept glancing at my phone to check the time.

Finally the lights over the audience dimmed and the back doors opened and in walked, I suppose, Monique Sampson. She looked like she was actually younger than 19 and was beautiful; my friends were right she looked like a super model. She had mocha coloured skin, she was thin, in shape and was very tall. Her eyes were kind and a soft brown and she had straight dark brown hair with lighter brown highlights. Her face was pretty and mature but not old-looking with high angular cheek bones.

There was something familiar about her but I couldn't place it. Maybe I was wrong maybe I had seen this show before. . .

Right now were the audience questions. We had already had the emails and texts.

I was boredly inspecting my nails when a question caught my ear "Have you heard any news on the bird-kids from 5 years ago?" Baily tensed beside me and grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

The response was what really made me pay attention "Actually I do have news," I sat up curiously "I happen to know that there is only one flock member alive" How did she know that, how did she know about me? When I looked up I saw sadness in her eyes, strange.

Her statement started off heaps of questions but she simply replied "I'm sorry but that is all I know. Now if there are no more questions it's time to move on" A curtain to the right of her lifted to show a mini stage with a band set up "Give it up for Superchick" Heaps of girls starting squealing.

The lead singer walked up to the mike "Hey so we're Superchick as most of you know" that caused more screaming "So we're going to play stand in the rain for you guys" I actually really like this song.

"She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like it's all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down

"So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

"She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down  
She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down.

"So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

"So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found

"So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain"

Heaps of people cheered the band all bowed and the curtain closed.

"So now it's time for our competition. First, 6 random people will get chosen from the audience. Then they'll get put into partners and I will ask some questions and we'll get some insight into their lives. Then the competition will begin, it's a quiz and each pair will have a buzzer."

I sunk down in my seat looking at the floor praying not to be chosen.

"You sir, you, you miss, you and. . ." I tried to sink lower but Baily yanked me back up. Suddenly I was blinded by light and I looked at the stage ". . . you miss".

I nearly groaned. It just had to be me didn't it? I slowly got up and made my way to the stage along with the five others who were picked.

I didn't even look up the whole way to the stage but I could feel people staring at me especially my butt.

I wasn't concentrating "Mr would you mind joining that lady" I felt someone move next to me. The rest of the partners were put together and I still hadn't looked up.

Monique started questioning the other pairs working her way toward me and my partner.

She finally reached us and I looked up at her and I realised there was something so familiar about her but I couldn't put my finger on it. She questioned my partner but I completely zoned out. When I looked up she smiled at me "Miss what would your name be?" "Sam Martinez" I replied "And where would you be from and what is your job?" "I live in Arizona and I'm a junior school teacher" "How old are you?" "22" "Who's your best friend?" "Fang" I replied instantly and regretted it. The guy beside me tensed and I saw pain in Monique's eyes, maybe she knew someone called Fang too, unlikely but you never know.

She smiled at me once more before turning to the audience "Are there any questions for any of the contestants?" Lots of hands shot up and Monique chose a man in the front row "I have a question for the hottie in the red dress" I felt my blood boil. I turned to him and smiled as best I could "How can I get you over here now?" he smiled slyly and I felt my hands clench "pardon me?" I spat at him "ooh feisty. I was just wondering what it would take for you to come home with me" He winked at me. All my self control gone "What it would take, eh, it would take me, dead in a body bag" and with that I reached done grabbed my shoes ripped them off and threw them at his head.

They both hit him. One square in the head, hard I might add and another in the chest. Some of the audience laughed and some gasped.

I turn around to ask if we start now when I noticed my partner and I gasped. . .

He had black longish hair cut just half way through his neck. He had dark brown, almost black eyes that were so deep and familiar. He was well built but still lean and tall, really tall, a foot taller than me. He had stubble forming on his chin and his skin was olive and smooth apart from various scars scattering his arms and neck. His face was hard and angular and at the moment he looked like he was scrutinizing me like he recognised me.

I had one thought . . . Fang. . .

**Ok so that was chapter 4. Cliffie, he he XD. I hope you liked it. Review and I update. More reviews sooner I update.**

**I have another story called Betrayal and life**

**Summary: **Max realises she's pregnant so she buys a house but when she returns to the flock to tell them the two pieces of news what has the flock decided, is it to do with the new redheaded avian american , Camilla.

**Anyway you should give it a go.**

**Love to hear your thoughts on this chapter**

**Peace peoples**

**Niggy-Fax6929**


	5. Fang! and the Flock?

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been busy with things and school**

**So this is the moment of truth**

**Chapter 5: Fang! And the Flock?**

I start to shake and I feel tears stinging my eyes. No, Maximum ride doesn't cry. .

I back up unable to believe my eyes

His name formed on my lips . . . Fang. His confusion stops and recognition flares in his eyes then finishes on disbelief. He then formed my name with his lips. _Max._

It is Fang. A single tear rolls down my cheek. A thought then crosses my mind_. It could all be a trick he isn't really alive it's a hallucination or a clone._

How could they be so cruel?

I hurriedly take more steps back but my foot gets caught wires I lose my balance and start to fall backwards.

Just as I'm about to hit the ground strong, gentle arms wrap around me and hold me from falling.

I look up and come face to face with Fang our faces inches away. I look into his eyes. I get lost in his gaze; I see many emotions swirling there, love, respect, confusion, disbelief and awe.

It really is Fang, he's alive. My heart swells and I throw my arms around him and he, the unhuggable Fang, winds his arms around me and holds me to him. I inhale his scent and relax in his tight embrace.

He stands us up and we both hold each other in silence, expressing our feeling with no need for words.

I remove my head from his shoulder and lean back and Fang rests his forehead against mine. "Max" he says quietly his lips barely moving "Fang" I whisper.

He leans down until our lips meet. Lightning shoots through my skin at his touch and I wrap my hand around his neck and he cups my cheek with his hand. The kiss ends, short but meaningful and I lay my head on his chest and let out a peaceful sigh.

"Aww" I hear from just about all the girls in the audience and on the stage and I jump. I forgot all about them. The annoying sexist pig from the front row speaks up "What the hell has he got that I don't got?"

I tense in anger "Correct grammar" I retort earning a laugh from the audience. My good mood gone I turn on him and give him my signature death glare. He flinches and I continue "I couldn't count the number of ways he's better than you. Top three. One, he doesn't have a face I want to, and totally could, break, two, he's not an annoying sexist pig who just wants something from me and 3,hes not a coward hiding behind his friends and would actually protect me if the need came. Just leave me and Fang the hell alone and go and continue your meaningless life throwing yourself at everything in a skirt" I finish and the whole audience is laughing their heads off and he is blushing and hiding his head.

The audience quiets down "Oh and I want my shoes back" This causes more laughter and the guy picks up the shoes and throw them at Fang and starts making his way from his seat to the back.

I step in front of Fang and catch the shoes. I look back at him and smile an evil, _you're gonna wish you were dead when I'm finished with you_ smile and turn to the guy leaving. "Actually, you can keep these as a souvenir" I then throw them at him once more, aiming for his legs.

They hit right on target and he trips over before running out.

"Asshole" I mutter. Fang wraps his arms around my waist and rests his chin on my shoulder. I love Fang soo much. I just wish the flock were here too. I start to think back to the flock happy and together.

A squeal erupts from behind me and I spin around covering my ears to have me and Fang tackled by some random girl.

"Max! Fang!" she screams "I am not a random girl Max. It's me" I then inspect her

She has blonde hair and blue glistening misleadingly innocent eyes. She has a soft face and is grinning ear to ear. Angel, my baby, is . . . alive. "Alright but there's no need for me to lose my hearing is there Angel" I say annoyed but anyone could tell I was acting from the smile on my face that couldn't get any bigger.

**Max you are all together once again but you need to be prepared** _Oh hello Voice I haven't heard from you in a while. . . wait, did you just say all together_

I stand up and look around the stage where there are 4 other people. I walk over to Monique Sampson scrutinising her.

Mocha skin, dark hair "Nudge?" Her mouth hangs open dumb-founded "Is that really you Max?" I grin like the Cheshire cat "Well how many people do you know with a best friend called Fang? I mean really?" She grins and latches onto me like when she was a little girl.

"Nudge you're all grown up and beautiful. What are you 17 n-" "Nudge!" Angel runs to Nudge and Nudge picks her up and spins her around before hugging her.

I look back to the 3 left on stage. A blonde headed boy catches my attention. He has shaggy blonde hair camouflage shorts and a mischievous gleam in his eyes. . . Gazzy.

Angel reading my thoughts whips around and her eyes lock on Gazzy and his are on her. "How are you little sis? Miss me?" she's about to answer when someone from the audience shouts "What is going on and why are you calling each other different names?"

Oh god what are we meant to say. . .

"Ad break" Nudge shouts at the camera man. He clicks a button and gives her a confused look and the thumbs up.

Angel rushes over to Gazzy and hugs him while Nudge and I are left to talk to the audience.

"Uh . . . right well you see . . . I'm Max, this is Nudge" I point at Nudge, "the blonde girl is Angel and the blonde boy is her brother Gazzy, the black haired dude is Fang and . . ." I turn around and my eyes land on a gangly mature-looking strawberry blonde guy with clouded blue eyes "Holy, Iggy is that you?" all of the flocks heads snap up including the strawberry headed guys.

"Who are you?" he snarls. "You're seriously asking that question Iggy. What happened to my best blind cook and pyro?" A grin lights up his face and I walk over "Making minions my dearly beloved Max" he responds overly dramatic, Iggy is back

"I wouldn't expect any less my Iggypoo" he pouts and hugs me.

I then walk back to the front of the stage "and the strawberry head is Iggy and we're the fl-."

"Isn't this a sweet reunion" All our heads snap up to the voice and find us surrounded by erasers and Ari was the one talking "But you know I hate to be a party pooper but you won't be leaving here in very good shape or together and I hope you like the new improvements Itex has made to its facilities." He smiles evilly at me

Then all at once erasers pull out guns and some morph. People in the audience scream and shout.

"Don't go easy on me brother dear because if I get to your neck I'll snap it again" I spit at him

"No need to worry sister dear. . ."

**Ok so that was chapter 5. I will just clarify that Ari did not die the second time in this story neither was he good but they do know about being half brother and sister.**

**Ok so review. I would really like to know how many people read this story so could you give a review anything a face, I, random letters symbols anything I just want to know if people are reading**

**So thanks and review**

**Peace to readers**

**Niggy-Fax6929**


	6. It's over Maximum, you lost

**Man I am soo sorry but I don't get home till late and I have to practise my guitar so I run out of time to update.**

**Anyway enough with the excuses.**

**Here is chapter 6, it's kinda short but hopefully I can update again tomorrow**

**Oh and I wanted to mention a change at the end of the last chapter I wrote about erasers pulling out guns just ignore that so the line is. . .**

_Previously_

_Then all at once erasers morph. People in the audience scream and shout._

"_Don't go easy on me brother dear because if I get to your neck I'll snap it again" I spit at him_

"_No need to worry sister dear. . ."_

Third person POV

All the erasers lunge at the flock except Ari who stands back and watches the flock fighting for their lives'.

Max dodges two erasers but a third clips her and tears her dress from knee to thigh "Oi that was expensive you little mutt" She kicks him in the head and turns to the oncoming erasers with a smile on her face "At least I can fight now"

The cameraman stares at the fight dumbstruck, the fight was incredible. He turns on the camera showing the fight live to the world on tv.

Max is fighting four erasers at once. Flurrying through kicks and punches and blocking their swipes and their giant claws.

She takes down two more and she takes a second to look up at the flock; Fang is fighting five erasers at once and is on about equal terms with them and has already taken down four, Nudge is fighting 2 at once and has taken one down, Angel is- she's broken out of her daze by a punch to the face. Ari smiles as he hears the crack of Max's nose.

"Shit" she curses. She continues fighting unable to check on the others.

Max takes down her ninth eraser and quickly checks her injuries; broken nose, one or more cracked ribs, cut arm and many bruises but that's about it so she finally looks up at her flock. All seem to be going fine with a few bruises and cuts. Her heart slows slightly and she can hear the screaming from the crowd now.

She takes down another eraser and looks around at the remaining erasers; Ari and about 4 others are all that are left.

"U and A on three" she shouts above the screaming. "One" All the flock members launch into the air one by one.

Max flings herself into the air and begins to fly but a heavy hand grabs her ankle- Ari "Oh no you don't you're mine this time" he then yanks on her ankle and she's flung into the back of the stage, crashes into the wall and slumps to the floor.

The flock pauses in mid air "Max!" they scream. Fang starts speeding towards her "No get the flock and get out of here. I'll catch up later" she shouts, both Fang and Max knows she's lying, there was no way she was getting away this time, she was either gonna die or go back to the school.

Fang is torn between the girl he loves and the rest of his family. He hesitates "Go" Max screams from where she's sitting up on the ground. He starts to fly the flock out of the stadium tears running down the younger kids' faces they all know the likelihood of Max getting away is slim to none.

Max turns back to Ari. "How heroic you are Maxie. Giving your life for theirs'" he says patronizingly.

Max slowly stands and gets into a fighting position and walks forward towards Ari "Me and you, a fair fight, then we'll see who the better mutant is" she says threateningly. "Max, Max, Max, you must be mistaken last time I checked life isn't fair. You of all people should know that" four sets of strong arms grab her arms and hold them behind her.

"Get your filthy arms off me" she shouts as she struggles in her captors' arms.

Ari walks up to her "Don't worry Maxie this will be as painful as you can possibly imagine" an evil smile on his face.

He punches her in the gut. Her breath leaves her in a whoosh. She trys to regain her breath but he just punches her again. . . and again and again.

Ari rakes his claws slowly over her skin shredding her stomach. Blood pours from form it.

Max is exhausted from the struggling and dizzy from the loss of blood.

The arms holding her up free her and she slumps to the floor without the strength to stand.

"What are you doing on the ground Maxie?" Ari asks sarcastically and grasps her hair. He pulls he into the air by her hair "Arrrg" she screams in agony grabbing at her hair.

"It's over _Maximum_, you lost. . ."

**So that was chapter 6. Yeah it was kinda short but oh well. Only one or two more chapters. . .I think. . .**

**Anyway pls, pretty pls review . **

**I don't know whether I want to do a sequel. If I did it would be after the world is saved. . .pls give me your thoughts in a review, I don't mind what you think it was just a thought.**

**So thanks and pls keep reading (I also have two other stories)**

**Peace **

**Niggy-Fax6929**


	7. Knight in black clad

**So I'm updating like I promised.**

**I had tennis today, after I just managed to get up from 6 hours sleep. We played through pouring rain and we didn't even finish the doubles when we stopped we had only played two sets. I was freezing when I got home and soaking and I probably have a cold **

**Anyway here's chapter 7: Night in black clad**

**Oh and I want to add something I forgot to say. The building they're in has no roof, well the roof opens up and it was open before. **

Max POV

"It's over _Maximum_, you lost", stupid lying, cheating, unfair asshole brother. But I know as well as he does, I've lost.

I look up to meet Ari's cold, hard eyes "You'll have to kill me before I'll go back there" I spit at him.

His triumphant smirk turns into an evil smile. "Gladly" I prepare myself for the pain and set my jaw.

Ari chucks me on the ground and pulls out a knife, I look up and in the corner of my eye I see a black shadow. Fang.

Fang comes down like an avenging Angel with his midnight black wings and black clad. He hits an unsuspecting Ari on the head and Ari falls to the ground the blade flies out of his hand. Fang lands beside me and stands in front of me protectively "Don't you dare touch her" Fang threatens his eyes deathly cold.

Ari and the last four erasers lunge at Fang. Fang launches Ari off him and he flies to the back of the stage.

Fang takes down the last four erasers with a rage I have never seen before. He streams through roundhouse kicks, sidekicks, hooks overhand punches till they're all out cold.

Only Ari left. I look at Ari to see he has regained the knife from before.

He charges at Fang knife in hand. I stand wincing and run at Ari and jump onto his back. I slide my arm around his neck in a choke hold.

He thrashes wildly and stabs he in the arm. I hiss in pain put continue my hold on his wind pipe. I feel him losing grip under my arm.

I feel him slacken under my arm and I let go and he slumps to the floor. I sway and take a few steps toward Fang, stumble and fall to the floor.

"Max!" I hear Fang shout but my exhaustion has finally caught up with me.

The last thing I hear is Fang's voice in my ear "I love you. You're safe now" while holding me to him.

I finally feel safe and I relax into the arms of the one person I trust most in the world. Fang. My knight in black clad.

**Ok so that was chapter 7. It's not the last chapter there is still an epilogue to come. Sorry it was so short but the next chapter will be longer, I promise.**

**Now I really need to know, do you want a sequel?**

**Pls review**

**Peace **

**Niggy-Fax6929**


	8. Fainting in Arizona

**So this is sad this is the last chapter of my story :'(. But on a more positive note I've decided to do a sequel, I have a plotline so I hope you guys read XD**

**Here's the epilogue: Fainting in Arizona**

Max POV

A heavenly smell overwhelms me, Fang. I breathe in deeply and snuggle in closer to him.

I feel breath on my ear "Max" Fang whispers tickling my neck and earning a shiver. "hm" I reply in content.

"Maa-ax" Fang repeats creating an extra syllable in my name. I snuggle closer still to his chest and relax against his even breathing. I feel arms wrap around me and pull me to him "Max wake up" "Uhn" I grumble and I feel the vibrations of him chuckling silently.

I feel him place his gentle calloused hand on my cheek and lean down. His lips connect with my left eyelid "Max-" now my right eyelid "Wake-" on my nose "Up".

His lips connect with mine and electricity shoots through my skin. My arm immediately snakes around his neck and my lips move with his.

We'll I'm awake now. He hesitantly pulls away all too soon. I open my eyes and connect with Fang's deep dark brown ones, filled with love and adoration.

"Fang?" I ask "Hm?" he replies his fingers playing with my hair "I love you" I whisper and close my eyes and lay my head on his chest and snuggle into him once more.

"I love you too" Fang whispers and kisses my head.

A thought then occurs to me and I jump up out of Fangs lap and onto the cold cave floor my heart thumping in my chest and I spin around and find an empty cave. My heart contracts, where's the flock?

I spin around on Fang my eyes wide with worry. He smiles and my stomach flips. Not the time stomach. "They've gone shopping for food and clothes" fang answers the question in my eyes.

I breathe out a sigh of relief until I process what he said. My face contorts into horror and he smirks. I grab him by the collar of his shirt and pull down so we're at eye level "You let Angel and Nudge be in charge of buying my clothes?" I growl.

"Now what do we have here?" I turn to the front of the cave and drop Fang's shirt when I realise who it is; the flock.

Angel runs toward me. I pick her up and hug her to me. "You're getting big Ange" she smiles, and heavy I add mentally. She pouts and stands on the ground.

I hug Nudge and Iggy and ruffle Gazzy's hair.

"So what's for lunch?" I ask feeling the hunger in my stomach

Nudge grins "Mikkie D's of course"

**Oh Max Fang was joking by the way we didn't go clothes shopping. We thought we could do it in Arizona , cause we thought you would want to go to Dr M's and we want to see her.**

Thank god, no clothes. Though that does mean I'm stuck in this torn and bloody dress till we get to Arizona, oh well. _Good idea Ange._

We ate early lunch and left the cave at about 12. We are now flying to Arizona

The flight to Arizona is about 4 and a half hours long. We've been flying for about 3 and a half hours so just another hour.

No doubt someone will be hungry soon cough, cough, Nudge.

"Maaax-" "Nudge I know you're hungry but we've only got an hour left. Can you hold on an hour?"

"Fine" she grumbles. Teenagers.

We're now flying over Arizona. I look down until I spot the cute little house on the edge of the forest.

I angle my wings and descend to the back garden of my mom's house the flock following behind.

We land and tuck in our wings. I put my tattered cardigan back over my dress to hide the wings.

I tell the flock to hide in the forest until I tell them to come. I walk up to the door and knock immediately unlike that first time I came to this door where I hesitated. I hear shouting from inside "Mo-om somebody knocked on the door" "Then go get it, don't keep them waiting"

The door opens to reveal Ella. Ella doesn't notice the state my dress is in or the bandage on my arm or my bandaged waist or my broken nose and black eye she just beams at me "So how did the show go?" "Great" "Did you meet someone-" she nudges me "special" she asks wiggling her eyebrows. I hear laughing and growling coming from the forest and I smirk.

"Actually I did. His name's Fnick. I- I think I love him" I fake stutter she looks ecstatic, I have to try really hard not to burst "Really that was fast-" she then notices my appearance and screams.

Dr M runs out and her eyes widen "It's not that big of a deal but Ella it took you that long to realise. By the way 20 years is a long time Ella" she looks confused "Actually I brought him here for you to meet along with four other friends I found there"

Ella looks excited "Guys come out here"

Slowly the flock emerges in a line looking completely calm and collected like it was rehearsed. I laugh and the rest of the flock was smiling like crazy even Fang had a smile grazing his lips.

I look at Dr M to see her just about hyperventilating before she faints. I catch her and set her on the seat next to the door. "Whoops, a bit too much stress" I look at Ella who looks confused.

"Ella let me introduce you to my friends"

She nods silently and I walk up to Iggy "They are Iggy, Angel, Nudge and Fang" she squeals and runs up latches onto Nudge and Angel.

Now we're having a barbeque. Dr M woke up and cried a lot and made us tell her what happened. Then she watched the show which I found out she taped.

I see Iggy and Nudge walk to the edge of the forest. I see them talking but I look around for Fang, then when I look back I see them kissing. I can't help but smile. Five years ago I wouldn't have smiled but Iggy and Nudge have both grown up a lot.

I spot Fang and walk up to him. I rest my head on his chest and he wraps his arms around me

"We're finally all back together" I murmur into his chest "Yeah"

"I love you Max" Fang says lifting my chin with his hand, "I love you too Fang" I reply.

Then his lips are on mine. One of my hands in his hair this other on his chest and Fang has one hand cupping my cheek and the other on my waist.

When we pull apart I rest my forehead against his, both of us looking into each other's eyes, the sun setting behind us.

God that was cliché

The End

**So that is the end of Never Forgotten.**

**To clarify I am doing a sequel but I probably won't be starting till the weekend after the one coming cause I want to get through a chunk of my other stories and write some chapters before starting posting. But I promise to update as regularly as I can when I start.**

**Pls review! And if you want to know what the sequel is about PM(private message) me or leave a review.**

**So I want to say thanks to everyone who read my story and especially to the people who reviewed and favourited**

**Oh I kinda forgot about the disclaimer during the story so I don't own Maximum Ride . . . Yet! *evil laugh***

**I hope you read the sequel and my future stories**

**So . . . Peace**

**Niggy-Fax6929**

**~H~**


	9. AN Sequel up 10 December

**OK so you may or may not have read my other stories but if you have you'll know I don't have my laptop(I got it confiscated for using up all the internet on fanfiction) and the earliest I can get it back is after exams(which is another reason it got taken off me) my last exam is on the 15 November and I'll be updating my other stories but I've decided that I'm not going to start the sequel for this story until the holidays****, 10 December I think, but I'm going to start writing the chapters now and that will mean I'll have more regular updates which will be good for you guys.**

**SO 10 December is your date if you're waiting for the sequel, which is going to be called Never Safe**

**SO. . . sorry again. Read my other stories(NOT Breathe cuz that was just some dumb English story)**

**Niggy-Fax6929**


End file.
